


True Fears

by Stegopod



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Female Tommy Oliver, M/M, Memes, References to Carl Sagan, Trans Zack Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	True Fears

Billy: What scares you the most?

Jason: I really don't care for spiders.

Tommy: Needles. And Hospitals in general.

Trini: The unstoppable marching of time that is slowly guiding us not only towards an inevitable death. But the inevitable death of everyone we have ever met, leading our entire existence on this little blue ball suspended in a sunbeam to be completely forgotten. Erased into the uncomprehending blackness that is our cosmos.

Zack: Trini.

Kimberly: Also my girlfriend. Sometimes.


End file.
